Bry
Brian O’Reilly, better known online as Bry, is an Irish YouTuber. He created a vlogging channel in summer 2014, named 'LifeOfBriBry. He is mostly known for his covers and music, and has done collabs with YouTubers such as Doddleoddle and Evan Edinger. History Bry joined YouTube in December of 2009, and posted his first video, MY FIRST TATTOOS, on March 16, 2010. His most viewed video on his music channel is ADVENTURE TIME Music Video, ''with over one million views. In 2010 a close friend of Brian’s, Ross Nugent, was diagnosed with Ewing Sarcoma, a rare type of cancer. Ross’s family have since set up a registered charity, The Ross Nugent Foundation, with the aim of raising money for the oncology ward at Dublin’s Beaumont Hospital and cancer research. So far thousands of euros have been raised for the cause. Tragically, Ross succumbed to his cancer and passed away on May 15, 2010. On January 18, 2013, Bry uploaded a video entitled ''How To Deal With Depression. ''He had begun to notice that many of the people he encountered at his shows would have scars from self harm a. On March 1, 2013, he began 'Cut Cake Not Wrists,' a mental health campaign. This campaign was aided by many other YouTubers, who posted videos about mental health awareness and ended them with the phrase, "Cut cake, not wrists." This campaign aimed to raise money and then donate it to various mental health charities around the U.K. and Ireland. Bry began to offer help on Tumblr to those who needed it, answering them as often as he could to support them and help them with deal with mental illness, but it became overwhelming. Bry decided to end the campaign after a young girl he had been messaging on Tumblr for months about self harm and suicidal thoughts took her own life. YouTube Channel As well as the YouTube series, Bry’s original music is available on iTunes. Wristbands and other memorabilia are also available for purchase through Brian’s website. Since Ross’s passing Brian has used ‘Things to do before you die’ to raise money and awareness for The Ross Nugent Foundation. Bry currently operates two YouTube channel. His main channel ''BriBryOnTour ''is used primarily for song covers and original music. In 2014, Bry launched a second channel ''LifeofBriBry in which he and Candice upload weekly vlogs and monthly question and answer videos. From the start of 2017, O’Reilly ceased Vlogging and, did not upload on his music channel until March of 2018, when he annouced a new EP, funded by viewers contributions on Indiegogo. In 2015, O'Reilly announced that he would be dropping BriBry as his name, simply going by Bry in the lead up to his album release Music Bry uploads both covers and original music to iTunes and has written and recorded three EP's. His most recent, Us, was released in March 2014. In 2015, Bry announced that he had signed with a record label and was in the process of writing and recording his debut album. Personal life Bry married his longtime girlfriend, Candice, in December 2014. The couple legally separated in 2017. O’Reilly now lives in London. O'Reilly is an avid Harry Potter fan and considers himself a 'proud Hufflepuff'. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Irish YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians